With the progress of technology, buildings become higher and higher with larger and larger areas. When emergency accidents occur, electric power is possibly interrupted and therefore, many buildings are installed emergency lights for providing power in the power interruption state.
The emergency lights serves to provide illumination for providing guiding to assist the people to run away from the accident area. However, if the emergency lights are not used for a long time, they are possible destroyed to induce troubles and people's injuries and death toll increase. Therefore, to avoid destroy of the illumination system, complicated maintenance and repairing works are needed, but these works will greatly increase the cost and work of labors.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a proper emergency light system which can effectively reduce accidents and reduce the injuries and death of people when accidents occurs. Furthermore, it is required that the maintenance work is easy and effective. This will increase the safety of a building.